Wish I Had An Angel
by Lucy Tsubawa
Summary: SONG FIC! Wish I Had An Angel NightwishSara reflete sobre o que realmente sente por Setsuna


**Songfic Angel Sanctuary**

Nota: Angel Sanctuary não é meu assim como Sara e Setsuna (infelizmente)

Legenda:

Fala e Ação

Música   
N/A: Espero que gostem, e não deixem de ler a música de fundo. 

**Wish I Had An Angel - Nightwish**

Em uma noite quando estava sozinha, Sara refletia sobre tudo que passou e tudo que sente por Setsuna

_Eu queria ter um anjo  
Para um momento de amor  
Eu queria ter o seu anjo essa noite_

- Setsuna, eu demorei a notar mas eu realmente te amo, nada nesse mundo irá impedir que eu sinta isso por você, mesmo sendo a reencarnação de um poderoso anjo, eu te amo. A garota vira-se na cama, seus olhos enchiam de doces lagrimas.

Dentro de um dia de morte  
Eu estive um passo fora  
De um coração inocente  
Prepare-se para me odiar  
Essa noite vai machuca-lo como nenhuma antes 

- Eu já morri por você, posso faze-lo de novo, e agora você está lutando com seres que nem humanos são, mas você me odiaria se eu nutrisse em mim esse sentimento tão egoísta mesmo sendo sua irmã? Sara coloca a mão debaixo de seu travesseiro e tira uma foto de seu irmão.

- Setsuna...Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto da garota.

_Velhos amores são difíceis de morrer  
Velhas mentiras mais ainda_

- Mas aquela vez que você disse a nossa mãe que simplesmente não me amava e estava se aproveitando de mim, eu acreditei tanto, e aquilo ainda me machuca. Sara acariciava a foto de Setsuna suavemente, a lágrima que escorrerá de seu rosto agora caia no travesseiro.

Eu queria ter um anjo  
Para um momento de amor  
Eu queria ter seu anjo, sua Virgem Maria desfeita  
Estou apaixonada pelo meu desejo  
De transformar asas de anjo em pó  
Eu queria ter o seu anjo essa noite

- Como eu queria que o que eu sinto por você não passasse de apenas um amor de namorados, e que você não fosse um anjo, se você assim nós estaríamos aqui, juntos agora, eu simplesmente odeio a foto de você ser um anjo. Sara olha para fora da janela que fica ao lado esquerdo de sua cama. 

Eu estou caindo tão frágil e cruel  
O disfarce das bebidas muda todas as regras  
Velhos amores são difíceis de morrer  
Velhas mentiras mais ainda 

- Acho que não é correto desejar isso, se você estiver feliz eu também estarei Setsuna, mas eu sempre disfarço que não estou preocupada quando você luta porém eu minto a cada vez que digo isso, e sinto que estou cada dia caindo mais. Sara olhava fixamente a lua, como se ela tivesse sido hipnotizada por ela.

_Eu queria ter um anjo  
Para um momento de amor  
Eu queria ter seu anjo, sua Virgem Maria desfeita  
Estou apaixonada pelo meu desejo  
De transformar asas de anjo em pó  
Eu queria ter o seu anjo essa noite  
_

- Eu, quando estou na sua frente, sempre pareço a mesma garota que sempre fui, mas este sentimento tão profundo por você está me deixando pirada, minha inocência está a cada dia menor. Sara volta olhar a foto de Setsuna que segurava como se aquilo fosso o que há de mais precioso no mundo.

_Última dança, primeiro beijo  
Seu toque, minha felicidade  
Beleza sempre vem acompanhada de pensamentos sombrios  
_

- Tudo que passamos juntos, eu nunca esquecerei porque o que sinto por você é grande demais para esquecer das pequenas e grades coisas que passamos, como nosso primeiro beijo, nunca esquecerei dele. A garota beija suavemente a foto, como se fizesse um pequeno desejo.

Eu queria ter um anjo  
Para um momento de amor  
Eu queria ter seu anjo, sua Virgem Maria desfeita  
Estou apaixonada pelo meu desejo  
De transformar asas de anjo em pó

- Eu quero você, eu o desejo, e não mudarei isso, estou muito egoísta eu sei, mas foi você quem me transformou nisso. A garota coloca a foto devolta onde ela estava, ela ajeita-se na cama._  
_

Eu queria ter o seu anjo essa noite 

- Setsuna, eu te amo. Sara arruma as cobertas e dorme.

FIM 

N/A: Muito obrigada por lerem, não tenho experiências com songs fics pois está é a minha primeira. Falem o que acharam nos reviews para mim poder evoluir e escrever songs fics cada dia melhores. 


End file.
